Engkau dan Cinta Sejatimu, Natsu
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebuah ide abstrak bertemakan cinta sejati. Natsu dan segala kenangannya bersama Lucy, yang tiada jalan untuk meloloskannya dari pilinan benang merah.


 **Summary : Sebuah ide abstrak bertemakan cinta sejati. Natsu dan segala kenangannya bersama Lucy, yang tiada jalan untuk meloloskannya dari pilinan benang merah takdir.**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, typo, alur gaje, ide terlalu abstrak, dll.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

 **~Manisnya Permen dan Nostalgiaku~**

Rintik hujan menempelkan setitik embun pada permukaan kaca, berbingkai putih bersih dengan sepasang pot bunga matahari di ujung depannya. Perhatian sepasang _onyx_ terpaku intens pada tangisan langit yang mendera sejak tiga jam lalu, sementara jarum pendek telah menunjuk angka empat kurang lima menit. Buku bersampul hijau lumut itu terbuka sempurna, berpembatas kelopak sakura yang menandai nomor berangka ratusan tersebut.

 _Diperkirakan badai akan menerjang pukul lima sore. Sebisa mungkin jangan keluar rumah dan hindarilah pohon besar. Sekarang kita lanjut … bzzz … bzzz …._

Sinyalnya pun lenyap ditelan angin.

"Membosankan …. aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih seru, selain membaca novel usang peninggalanmu" bibir merahnya bergumam sendirian, kata terakhir membawa pada setetes kenangan indah di masa lampau, mengenai muda-mudi kasmaran di musim semi

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengulangnya, terutama halaman seratus lima puluh tujuh. Padahal kau tau, seorang Natsu Dragneel kurang suka membaca"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban selain suara baritonnya yang bersenandung riang hanya sesaat. Seulas lengkung itu menghilang, ia menundukkan kepala menghadap keritunya kayu berusia puluhan tahun. Hujan memang tak tanggung-tanggung membawa sejuta kilas balik. Bahkan lewat pandangan seala kadar, pria bernama Natsu ini mampu melihat siluet seorang wanita _blonde_ , dengan iris karamel semanis rasanya ketika dikecap lidah.

Kalau sekarang tidak hujan, maka dia teramat ingin menghancurkan kaca tersebut, menjadi kepingan terkecil yang tak dapat lagi disatukan tangan.

"Aku membenci hujan, karena setiap kali memandangnya mengingatkanku tentangmu. Akan pengkhianatan yang pernah kau lakukan, meski semua itu bukan salah siapa-siapa"

Giliran album bersampul daun maple didekap dalam pangkuannya. Ratusan foto tersimpan rapi tentang mereka berdua, musim semi terbaik di Crocus sambil piknik di taman kota. Musim dingin terseru ketika terjadi longsor salju di kaki bukit. Musim gugur bermandikan daun warna-warni yang menghiasai sepanjang jalan, dan terakhir musim panas …. favorit keduanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di pantai menyaksikan riak ombak.

Sekarang musim hujan, saat di mana takdir merencanakan perpisahan mereka.

 _TRANNGGG!_

 _GLUDUNG … GLUDUNG ….._

"Oh ya ampun! Aku sampai menyimpannya guna dijadikan pembatas album" cincin emas yang gagal mengikat kaul mereka di atas altar. Natsu menggengam erat perhiasan tersebut, terngiang-ngiang mengenai rencana pernikahan di bulan Desember tujuh tahun berlalu

"Jika dipakai olehmu pasti sangat cantik, Luce …."

Entah berapa banyak perjodohan ditolak mentah-mentah, karena menyakini sebuah cinta sejati walaupun tombak pengkhianatan menghujam ulu hatinya. Natsu memang pemuda terbodoh di dunia, masih mengharapkan cinta yang tidak mungkin ia didapatkan, sekalipun Tuhan memberi kuasa terhebat kitab kehidupannya mustahil diubah manusia biasa.

"Kau membuat tumpul otakku, bukannya bertanggung jawab malah pergi begitu saja"

 _Sepuluh tahun lalu mengenai gambaran dirinya, Natsu adalah siswa biasa yang tidak berprestasi. Nilai pas-pasan dengan masa depan terbilang suram. Kelulusan nyaris di depan mata, tinggal hitungan minggu sebelum kalender berganti bulan ke April, waktu di saat kelopak sakura mekar dan gugur mengelanai bumi._

 _Gigi roda pun mulai bergerak, menggantikan hari monotonnya berlatar harum semerbak musim semi._

 _Angin membawa pesan tersirat kepadanya, yang tengah duduk di bangku taman menikmati hawa udara sekitar. Dia datang dan mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu, membawa latar lain menjadikannya semanis novel romantis ciptaan imajinasi._

" _Sejuk bukan? Aku paling suka musim semi"_

" _Oh"_

" _Kau tau kenapa?"_

" _Jadi?"_

" _Karena menurutku, kisah yang ia tuturkan membawa sebuah kebahagiaan. Pasti kamu tidak mengerti"_

" _Aku tidak puitis sepertimu"_

" _Lupakan saja! Tadi itu hanya asal-asalan"_

" _Tidak tertarik …."_

" _Mau permen?"_

" _Rasa apa?"_

" _Stroberi. Mungkin cowok lebih suka papermint"_

" _Apapun boleh, tidak beracun?"_

" _Kalau iya mana mungkin aku menawarimu. Mau ku ramal tidak?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kau mempunyai persoalan tentang sesuatu di masa mendatang, bukan? Juga beberapa yang lain seperti masalah keluarga"_

" _Ilmu yang hebat. Aku tersanjung"_

" _Maka ingatlah manisnya permen. Jika kesulitan menghadangmu di tengah jalan, jangan pernah lupakan rasa tersebut. Kau memiliki kenangan yang lebih berharga untuk diingat dibanding merasakan luka"_

 _Butiran berwarna biru muda itu dimasukkan paksa dalam mulutnya, yang ia hisap perlahan-lahan menikmati sensasi berprirasa mint. Sejenak terasa pedas namun digantikan dingin menyejukan, terlebih, perkataan wanita di sampingnya Natsu resapi hingga merasuk ke batin. Semua terjadi tiba-tiba sekaligus terasa aneh, entah bagaimana perasaannya jauh lebih tenang._

" _Pikiran merupakan kekuatan utama manusia. Aku hanya mendorongmu agar beranggapan positif. Permen itu sebatas medianya saja"_

" _He-hebat! Aku tidak menyangka sebungkus permen bisa memberi dampak besar"_

" _Karena kau berjuang mengubahnya meskipun merasa takut. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, kamu?"_

" _Natsu Dragneel! Kau teman pertamaku, semoga kita bisa bersahabat"_

" _Tentu. Aku menghargai semangatmu, Natsu"_

 _SREK … SREK …._

Bungkus permen merk 'lollpy' masih tersimpan utuh dalam laci meja. Natsu menyesapnya berharap meninggalkan sedikit jejak bau, namun benar-benar hilang entah sejak kapan. Badai di luar bertambah kencang, ia tetap duduk manis di sofa usang berkulit hijau lumut mendengarkan detak jarum yang bergerak lambat. Hujan … hujan …. kenapa engkau tak kunjung bosan, membuat pemuda kesepian ini bernostalgia setahun sekali?

 _Cita-citanya ialah membuka pabrik permen terbesar di Magnolia, walau ditentang oleh orang tua sifat keras kepala Lucy tidak membiarkannya, jatuh tunduk di bawah kehendak takdir. Ia pergi meninggalkan rumah, memulai kehidupan baru di sebuah kost kecil-kecilan dekat aliran sungai. Agak terpencil dari kota, sehingga harganya terjangkau bagi ekonomi ke bawah._

" _Selamat datang di kost-ku! Maaf jika berantakan, hehehe …."_

" _Bukan masalah. Menurutku cukup nyaman ditinggali"_

" _Benarkah?! Aku sampai dimarahi ibu karena tinggal di tempat sekecil ini. Sepandai-pandainya menyembunyikan rahasia, pasti ketahuan juga"_

" _Hahaha …. Lucy tidak pandai menyembunyikan rahasia!"_

" _Heh …. siapa ya, yang kemarin tertangkap berbohong nilai matematikanya delapan puluh padahal dapat lima puluh lima?"_

" _Baiklah, kali ini kita impas. Kau sudah mengisi essay rencana masa depan?"_

" _Jelas sudah. Pertama-tama aku akan lanjut kuliah di kota Crocus, lalu menabung kemudian membangun pabrik permen! Kedengaran bagus bukan? Bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Aku suka menggambar, tetapi ayah dan ibu menentangnya. Mereka berkata, putra tunggal keluarga Dragneel harus kuliah jurusan ekonomi, kemudian menjadi pengusaha di masa depan"_

" _Lalu kau ingin apa?"_

" _Mungkin menuruti mereka. Lagi pula aku ingin menjadi kebanggaan ayah dan ibu"_

" _Ada banyak cara untuk mewujudkan tanda bakti kita. Lagi pula, jika kau masuk jurusan ekonomi namun tidak menyukainya, untuk apa? Menurutku justru masa depanmu hancur lebur. Menggambar juga bukan kejahatan, mungkin suatu hari kamu bisa menjadi seniman terkenal"_

" _Jika iya, kalau tidak bagaimana? Ujung-ujungnya aku hanya mengecewakan mereka"_

" _Menurutmu, kita hidup di dunia demi apa?"_

" _Hmmm …. entahlah. Terkadang aku heran, untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan manusia, lalu mengirimkan kita ke dunia?"_

" _Berjuang, itu jawabannya. Meski sesama manusia jalur kita berbeda, dan keputusan berada di tanganmu, bukan Tuhan atau orang tua. Hidup hanya satu kali, jangan sampai menyesal. Kalau gagal ya …. tinggal bangkit lagi!"_

" _Sayang hidup manusia tidak semanis permen" grinsnya nampak. Natsu tau Lucy pasti memberi dukungan penuh_

" _Hahaha …. jika semanis permen, kita pasti sudah diabetes!"_

 _Senja yang mewarnai Magnolia mengantarkannya balik ke rumah. Mereka berpisah di depan pintu kost Lucy, sambil menatap sebatang dandelion ia tersenyum, Natsu pulang dengan keyakinan baru dalam dada. Ternyata benar, selama ini dirinya kurang berjuang demi sesuatu. Tentu karena dia belum menemukan keinginan tersebut, tetapi sekarang berbeda …._

Buku sketsa berhalaman ratusan lembar Natsu buka asal, menampilkan guratan pensil tipis yang melukiskan sesosok wanita dengan senyum abadinya, terpatri dalam dada pemuda itu walau ditelan guliran waktu. Ujung kertas mulai berwarna kuning, namun tetap saja gambar tersebut belum kehilangan kisahnya. Segelintir kekecewan justru menganggu gugat kedamaiannya,

Lucy yang mengajarkan, Lucy pula-lah yang mengkhianati ajarannya sendiri.

 _Matahari bersinar cerah, menerangi Magnolia dengan secercah cahaya yang menghangatkan tubuh. Natsu berjalan santai di tengah teriknya, sembari menenteng buku gambar menuju toko bunga du perempatan lampu merah. Ibu berpesan membelikan bibit tanaman baru, juga pupuk kompos berukuran kecil sebanyak lima buah. Tidak buruk, sekalian cuci mata setelah ujian semeter berakhir._

" _Ada lagi?" tanya pak kasir_

" _Ah ya …. mungkin. Biarkan saya melihat-lihat sebentar"_

 _Sekantung bibit bunga matahari dan pot biru tua, Natsu menambahkan barang tersebut dalam daftar belanjaannya. Selesai membayar dikasir, ia segera berlari ke arah kost di pinggir sungai. Lucy sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur, ditemani segelas air putih dan obat-obatan di samping kanan laci. Sekarang pun wajahnya masih pucat pasi, bagaimana tidak merasa khawatir?_

" _Yo, Lucy! Aku membawakanmu hadiah"_

" _Benarkah? Apa itu setoples permen atau mungkin lolipop?"_

" _Lebih spesial dari dugaanmu. Lihat"_

" _Bibit bunga matahari dan pot? Kita menanamnya sekarang juga bukan?"_

" _Biar aku yang lakukan. Kamu tidur saja"_

" _Tapi aku merasa baikan. Boleh ya?"_

" _Tontonlah dari situ. Aku akan menanamnya di dekatmu"_

" _Taruh di dekat jendela ya? Supaya aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari"_

" _Baiklah, apapun permintaanmu"_

" _Nanti yang sekantung lagi ditanam di halaman rumah kita berdua! Di sebuah bangunan model kuno seperti zaman Belanda. Di depannya bertabur warna-warni bunga mawar, kemudian dicat kuning cerah berpadu salam, mirip warna rambut kita!"_

" _Mimpi macam apa itu? Khayalanmu ketinggian!"_

" _Tetapi kamu terlihat mengharapkannya. Kalau tidak mau, aku saja yang mewujudkan mimpi tersebut"_

" _Candaanmu lucu! Setelah menanam ayo makan, aku suapi oke?"_

 _Bibit matahari di pinggir jendela berbingkai putih, di mana harapan mereka terpupuk dalam sekeping biji yang suatu hari nanti tumbuh menjadi mekar. Kost kecil itu diwarnai canda tawa, dengan semangkuk bubur hangat mengisi perut bergeliat cacing. Hanya apa yang mereka rasakan, untuk mampu menggambarkan sirat kebahagiaan tersebut._

Telapak kakinya menapaki lantai kayu berbalut udara dingin, sedangkan angin di luar rumah menari semakin ganas menggoyangkan pepohonan. Natsu berdiri terdiam di daun pintu, memandang sendu pot biru tua berisikan tanah saja, meski bukan benar-benar asli seperti yang ia beli sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Ternyata kamu alergi bunga, tapi bersikukuh mempertahankannya bertengger di jendela kost. Tau begini, aku membelikanmu setoples permen karet saja. Supaya kau kunyah dua sekaligus dan berkata, 'terima kasih'"

"Karena setidaknya, kamu masih bisa merasakan manis kembang gula yang selalu kau sukai itu"

 _SREKKKK!_

Laci kecokelatan bersarang laba-laba Natsu buka perlahan, berisi sepucuk surat dengan amplop merah muda yang nampak lucu. Di pojok kanan bertuliskan kepada Lucy Heartfilia, membuat jari-jemarinya bergetar hebat diingatkan pada penolakan absurd. Kita saling mencintai maka kenapa? Apa setega itu kau membuang dan menghapuskan semuanya, tanpa alasan jelas untuk diutarakan menggunakan akal sehat?

"Lucy Heartfilia pantas disebut pengkhianat …."

 _Kembali tujuannya mengarah ke kost di pinggir sungai. Natsu membawa buah tangan berupa setoples permen, sesuai keinginan Lucy sewaktu mereka menanam bunga di kamarnya. Terdengar ketukan sebanyak tiga kali, namun penghuni nomor 308 tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Sadar ada yang janggal, ia bertanya pada tetangga siapapun orang itu._

" _Maaf saya mau bertanya, apa Lucy Heartfilia ada di kostnya? Ma-maksudku penghuni di sebelah kirimu"_

" _Lucy Heartfilia mahasiswi di Universitas Crocus? Dia baru saja keluar dari kostnya sejam lalu, bersama seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya sambil membawa koper. Dengar-dengar sih ingin ke luar negeri"_

 _Apa jalan-jalan? Dengan paksa Natsu medobrak pintu, kakinya mengitari ruangan gelisah terlebih menemukan selembar notes berbentuk persegi. Di meja belajar yang kosong belompong, di pinggir jendela tempat bunga memasok energi matahari, ia meneteskan air mata pertama kalinya, merasakan luka amat menusuk tepat di jantung._

 _ **Selamat tinggal, Natsu.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TES!_

 _Baru satu jam berlalu, masih ada kesempatan mengejar ke bandara! Natsu dengan pemikiran naif tersebut justru dikhianati kepercayaan sendiri. Lucy berangkat bertepatan kedatangannya di lobby, dari luar kaca raksasa terlihat, pesawat maskapai Crocus Air melesat terbang menuju Australia. Tanpa membuahkan hasil apa-apa ia dipaksa bertangan kosong, lambaian tangan pun tak berarti selain ketidakikhlasan semata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Lucy, aku menuliskan surat ini untukmu seorang, tolong dibaca sampai habis!**_

 _ **Bukankah pengkhianatanmu sama sekali tidak lucu? Kau pergi begitu saja, tidak mengabariku lewat telepon atau mengirim pesan singkat, justru meninggalkan notes bertuliskan 'selamat tinggal'. Aku enggan mengucapkannya, lagi pula perpisahan di antara kita terlalu memaksa. Berhentilah bertindak egois, dasar bodoh!**_

 _ **Apa alasanmu ke Australia? Mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas ternama? Sekadar berjalan-jalan di Sydney melihat koala di kebun binatang? Melakukan perjodohan? Menikah dan berumah tangga di sana? Aku menerimanya apapun dalihmu. Justru perlakuanmu terhadapku yang tidak dapat ditoleransi.**_

 _ **Masih ingat mimpimu? Tinggal serumah, di sebuah bangunan model kuno ala zaman Belanda, dengan cat salam dan kuning cerah melambangkan rambut kita berdua, lalu menanam bunga matahari di halaman belakang, sedangkan di depannya bertabur mawar aneka warna.**_

 _ **Candaanmu tidak lucu …. benar-benar menjengkelkan.**_

 _ **Yang mengajariku untuk terus berjuang adalah kamu, betapa indahnya kehidupan, tekad mewujudkan impian, dan ajaran terakhirmu 'perpisahan ialah ujung dari hubungan kita'. Aku membantah, kita pasti bertemu cepat atau lambat.**_

 _ **-Natsu Dragneel-**_

 _BRAKKK!_

"Tetapi kamu menolak suratku, dan memulangkannya tanpa dibaca sedikitpun … pengecut … egois!"

Sebanyak mulutnya menyuarakan rasa sakit, sesering apapun menghujat dan mengata-ngatai, tetap saja Natsu tidak bisa memutuskan pilinan benang merah di antara mereka. Sebesar-besarnya rasa benci kepada sosok Lucy Heartfiia, tak mampu dipungkiri puluhan tahun menjalani hidup sendirian, tanpa sadar atensinya bersikeras hanya mengharapkan dia seorang. Benda-benda di rumah, harum pewangi ruangan, tata letak, sama persis dengan sebuah kost kecil di pinggir sungai.

 _Menggunakan uang tabungan, Natsu berangkat ke Australia berniat menemui Lucy. Pesawat terbang selama delapan jam, melayang di atas langit bersapu awan putih dengan bentuk uniknya. Ia mendapat informasi dari seorang kawan lama, kalau si blonde dirawat di rumah sakit area perkotaan di pemukiman padat penduduk._

 _Pemandangan di Australia sangat indah, terlebih di sana musim panas tengah berlangsung. Natsu memperbaiki letak topinya yang miring, memakai selembar kertas bekas menanyakan pada orang sekitar, alamat rumah sakit tempat Lucy dirawat inap. Setengah jam berkeliling, ia memasuki lembaga kesehatan tersebut sambil membawa pot bunga matahari yang mekar sempurna._

 _Tok … tok … tok …._

" _Ayah sudah balik rupanya, bagaimana …." iris karamel terbelalak, begitupun Natsu yang nyaris menjatuhkan pot tanaman berisikan mimpi mereka_

" _Nat … su ….?"_

" _Tiga tahun aku mencarimu, kau kemana saja Lucy?"_

" _Aku … aku minta maaf Natsu, langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar"_

" _Apanya yang maaf?! Aku berjuang mati-matian demi menemukanmu! Ke sana-kemari mengumpulkan informasi, bekerja paruh waktu, sampai menelantarkan kuliah dan jatuh sakit berkali-kali, semua untukmu seorang! Tidakkah kau merasa malu, Lucy Heartfilia?!"_

" _Hiks … hiks … aku … aku memang payah! Marahlah sebanyak yang kamu mau, bencilah aku, buanglah aku dari kehidupanmu!"_

 _PLAKKKK!_

" _Rasanya sakit bukan? Aku sangat marah, membencimu dan ingin membuangmu jauh-jauh! Tidak pernah ada yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia dalam kehidupan Natsu Dragneel. Kenangan, canda tawa, impian itu, tidak lebih dari omong kosong! Dasar pengkhianat, kau pembohong terburuk sepanjang masa …."_

 _Tetapi …._

" _Aku terlalu takut untuk membuangnya. Mungkin terdengar konyol, namun perasaan itu tetap kusimpan sampai kapanpun! Memang kau pengkhianat, tetapi apa salahnya memmberikan kesempatan kedua?"_

" _Luce, aku tau manisnya permen tidak dapat menggantikan pahitnya penderiataanmu. Sekali ini saja ingatlah kenangan kita. Hidupmu terlalu disayangkan untuk menanggung ribuan luka, sedangkan ada seseorang yang bersedia memikulnya bersamamu"_

 _HAP!_

" _Hahaha …. kau lengah Luce! Mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?"_

" _Merk lollpy? Bukankah permen ini sudah ditarik dari penjualan?"_

" _Jangan remehkan Natsu Dragneel. Aku bisa mendapatkannya sebanyak yang ku mau, rasa stroberi kesukaanmu pun ada"_

" _Kau paling tau kesukaanku! Terima kasih telah datang untuk terakhir kalinya"_

"Musim semi di Crocus sambil piknik di taman kota. Musim dingin terseru ketika terjadi longsor salju di kaki bukit. Musim gugur bermandikan daun warna-warni yang menghiasai sepanjang jalan, dan terakhir musim panas …. favorit kita berdua, untuk menghabiskan waktu di pantai menyaksikan riak ombak"

"Dan aku menciummu, sewaktu matahari terbenam di pinggiran pasir"

"Rumah ini, warna catnya, bunga matahari di pekarangan rumah, warna-warni mawar, rumah kuno zaman Belanda, aku membuatnya sesuai impian kita. Sayang …. Tuhan keburu menjemputmu sebelum sempat diselesaikan"

Sambil menyaksikan foto yang terakhir mereka ambil, berlatar belakang padang bunga bersama Lucy dan kursi rodanya. Natsu mendirikan kembali bingkai kayu berukiran tersebut. Badai berlalu, jutaan bintang melukiskan keindahan pada langit malam bersapu hitam pekat. Natsu berserta seulas _grins_ untuk terakhir kalinya disunggingkan menghiasai paras nan tampan itu.

"Kau bukan pengkhianat. Aku yang terlalu bodoh sehingga ragu melepaskanmu, karena ternyata rasanya sangat sakit hanya mencintai tanpa memiliki"

"Hahaha …. tau begini aku mengikatmu sejak di rumah sakit! Sebelum kanker stadium empat yang kau derita semakin ganas menggerogoti. Maaf Luce, Natsu Dragneel memang pantas menyandang julukan pemuda terbodoh sedunia"

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti menjaga rumah kita selama-lamanya, tidak lagi menangisi kepergianmu yang mendadak atau mengeluh ini-itu"

"Lagi pula, kita sudah banyak membuat kenangan manis. Aku berjanji akan mengingatnya, melupakan duka di antara kita yang tidak berarti apa-apa, selain batu loncatan untuk kisah terbaik"

"Kapan-kapan, mampirlah juga kemari. Aku kangen tau!"

"Omong-omong …. hari ini peringatan sepuluh tahun kematianmu. Semoga bahagia ya di surga!"

A/N : Sebenarnya kisah ini mengambil tema cinta sejati, dan aku mendapatkan idenya dari seorang pembaca, daripada mubazir lebih baik dibuat walau benar-benar abstrak! Aku tidak memiliki gambaran jelas selain menggambarkan drama monolog Natsu mengenang Lucy.

Berilah review jika berkenan, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita gaje ini! Nantikanlah cerita gaje lainnya hahaha ….


End file.
